


Good Mornings

by Oryu404



Series: A collection of five-sentence stories [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: 5 Sentence Fiction, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 09:10:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21051887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oryu404/pseuds/Oryu404
Summary: A familiar routine is pleasantly broken.





	Good Mornings

"Rogue?" Sting mumbled hoarsely, still somewhere halfway between being asleep and becoming conscious enough to detect movements by his side that typically didn't occur until...- he squinted at the digital alarm clock on the nightstand that read 07.18 in glowing red digits- until at least a few hours from now.

Rogue was definitely not a morning person, so Sting's first instinct told him that something must have been wrong, but before minor worry could spiral into panic he felt the reassurance of soft kisses on his bare shoulder, warm touches trailing down his chest and stomach and a sleepy good morning whispered into his ear.

The last remnants of sleep left Sting's body when Rogue shuffled closer, spooning their bodies together and if there was any question left in Sting's mind as to why Rogue was awake at this hour there certainly wasn't anymore when he felt the unmistakable hardness pressing against his backside, waking him up in more than one way when it was accompanied by a hand that ghosted over the fabric of his boxers.

"I had a really nice dream," Rogue admitted between kisses, breath getting heavier as he sought for more contact and friction, encouraged by the discovery that his advances weren't anything but wanted, "thought it would be selfish to keep it all to myself."

And as much as Sting liked to be the first to wake up every morning - to watch Rogue's peaceful features when he slept, enjoy some lazy hours of cuddling, or to see Rogue's initial annoyance melt into appreciation when woken up to a surprise breakfast in bed that wasn't even that outstanding most of the time- he concluded that waking up to this had to be his favorite way to start the day.

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say? I'm a sucker for morning fluff and cuddles in bed.
> 
> ......
> 
> Okay, fine, and smut. But since Rogue's dream didn't fit in anymore, you're going to have to use your own imagination ;)


End file.
